The present invention relates to containers comprised of a plurality of individual panels connected together by a support system into a predetermined polyhedral configuration. The applicability of such containers is virtually limitless. For example, large durable containers can be connected together to form a simple storage container. Smaller and/or more aesthetically pleasing panels can be connected together to form a decorative bowl such as a candy dish, a vase or the like.
Generally, containers of all kinds are rigidly manufactured into their final configuration in which the containers tend to be relatively bulky, thereby increasing inventory and freight costs associated with storing and shipping such containers. Also containers formed of fragile material such as glass bowls and the like are particularly prone to damage during shipping and handling, even with specially adapted packaging materials.
It is also common to provide certain containers, especially storage containers, in a flat state which can be easily shipped and stored and easily assembled at the point of use. Such containers are usually formed of cardboard or the like and are usually formed in one piece or several pieces capable of being attached together by tabs or the like. In any event, such materials which can be assembled into storage containers from the flat state cannot normally be formed of a highly durable strong material and they do not tend to be aesthetically pleasing. In my previous application Ser. No. 950,592, filed Oct. 12, 1978, of which the present application is a continuation-in-part, there is described the concept of an assemblable lamp shade wherein panels adapted to form a lamp shade, which comprises a portion of a lighting fixture, is made by assembling individual panels together by a support system of the type utilized in the present invention. Prior to my said previous application, there were several patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,245 showing lamp shades formed of individual panels, but wherein the individual panels are held together by rigid connecting elements rather than an elastic tension support system.